Return Darkness true facts gathered to create this
by Mathew
Summary: Here are some true facts gathered from Square Soft's second kingdom hearts. These took ages to hunt down, so please review and enjoy! UPDATE: Sorry about the error in the upload. Everything should be fine now! :)
1. Ansem's Rage

"Souls of the forgotten. Rebuild me. Create me once more to redeem myself and help you in these times of failure! Construct my every power with carefulness and precision! Open the door to Kingdom Hearts, release it's fury! Set it upon thy and thee souls shall be free! Escape, escape my friends, and claim back our lost worlds! Do not tarry! For I am. ANSEM!" A once still and calm place of not much movement and change had been the bystander of a terrible fight. What had happened was known to none, until the survivors returned. But Ansem, the lost keeper of darkness, had lost to a weak child- a child who was not even destined to own the keyblade. But what was that one power that defeated me, Ansem thought. Alas, it was several factors that contributed to my death and failure. Yes, friendship was one. Powerful friendship that was dented a few times but never broken. Never. It was also wisdom, and strength, and mainly hope- for darkness would have poured out from the doors of Kingdom Hearts if it weren't for that meddling child and his annoying friends. But now is my chance. I can rebuild myself starting with my soul, then with that I can begin to silently but powerfully take over worlds. Then, once I am powerful enough I shall return and show my real powers to that- Sora. I'll wipe that smile clean off. That grin will be incinerated into it's component atoms. "YES IT SHALL! I SHALL RETURN TO MY PHYSICAL FORM NOW AND HUNT HIM DOWN!"  
  
****  
  
Nonetheless Sora was feeling positively happy- not to mention joyful, euphoric and over-excited. He was going to finally find a way home. Everything seemed like a single path to follow now, with Ansem the real threat gone and with powers beyond measure. But it was only seconds ago that he felt a painful jab in his heart. It was not caused by a physical object, alas, but by the pure anger and terrible rage caused by some destructive force. Bending down, Sora almost fainted from the pain. It felt like his body was being torn in two, and he felt anger. He felt like killing something. He drew his keyblade and swung it at the object behind him with such force that before it touched, the object was blown away. Two of them. Sora saw through slitted eyes Donald and Goofy, his two best friends. But he had no need for them. A small weak voice spoke in his head - but they're my friends! Sora cared not, and slashed viciously forward with no actual aim. He wanted to kill- and now.  
  
Swish! Bang! Sparks erupted from Donald's staff, a variation of blue and green. It didn't stop his friend's charge. Goofy attempted to take control of the situation by holding his shield in front of himself and dashing to Donald's aid. The shield cracked upon force of the keyblade. It cracked wider and wider. Donald cast spells on it to try to fix it, but it was only slowing the cracking down slightly. Finally Donald cried out, "Sora! No! Wake up Sora! Darkness has taken you, don't give in! NOT YET!!!" And everything went silent and a misty white surrounded him. Complete silence. He stumbled around, but tripped into nothingness.  
  
He was falling, falling through what seemed like clouds miles thick. Some colours seemed to be arranging themselves, but awfully slowly. Everything became sad, and soft music seemed to echo in the not so far distance. A colour finally arranged itself. A memory- these were all memories- "No sad faces now." Vague memories- just enough to understand. "We'll find your friends" or was it "We might even find your friends". Who was saying this? Sora suddenly had the irresistible urge to call out. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" And to his utter surprise, everything went black, and he stopped falling. He noticed blue sparks under his feet- he was now flying. A voice began- very familiar it was. "Someone is there indeed. Yes. Someone is back- no need for an introduction. You shall soon learn who it is!" The voice laughed maliciously. "Yes, young child. You have not ever seen the true force of my destructive power, have you! I escaped into the nothingness in exchange for my physical form to avoid the light. It would do nothing to I, but I sensed some power- some extreme power brewing. Not a power of force, but a power of passion- love, devotion, and most of all friendship. Yes, that was the power." The voice laughed again, this time more evil. "Who are you! I demand you to answer! For I am the keybearer-" He said no more as a shadowy misty grey colour moved towards him. Sora moved back and saw it transform into no more than Ansem. He raised his arms and trillions upon trillions of yellow eyes rose from the ground. Shadow heartless, to many to count. Impossible amounts to defeat- this was like hell opening it's doors and cloning the devil a billion or a trillion times over. "Not so willing to know who I am now, are you? You knew who I am, who you now are! Mwahahahahaha!" It suddenly hit Sora- Ansem had entered his heart- he could understand everything. His feelings, emotions, actions and secrets were all open to Ansem now- Ansem was controlling him even as they spoke. What am I to do? He thought to himself. "Yes, what ARE you to do?" Ansem cried out even more dangerously and maliciously than before. Suddenly an idea came to Sora. "Ansem, where are you're friends? Did you ever have any?" This obviously had an affect on his power- some hundreds of glowing yellow eyes vanished.  
  
"Well? Did you go through life lonely, and now you are such a looser you have to take it out on innocent people?" Ansem thought it over. He was infuriated and at least half a hundred billion eyes were gone when he finally responded. "I had plenty friends. There is no need for this talk- I must use my power to rule the worlds!" He tried re-raising the Heartless but it was useless. The enemy heartless began to advance on Sora regardless of their still large numbers. "You are getting off my question to quickly, you idiotic git! Stop acting like a child and raising your hands like superman! Answer my question- Did you have friends! Or for that matter, friendship? Hope? Devotion!"  
  
"Devotion to darkness." He said with his head down. "But alas, your answer has been completed. Feel the wrath of I, Ansem for a final time!" He flew into the air and raised his fists once more. Massive swarms of different heartless raised from everywhere. Sora started slashing angrily here and there, decapitating many heads of the heartless, casting spells on more and kicking the rest. He did jumps, flips, tricks of all the sort but soon it came to an end and he was surrounded. Ansem was laughing so angrily with such a malicious tone now that Sora almost fainted once more.  
  
"Ha! You are forgetting I have control of this realm! Kill me, and I decide whether this is over or I come back! I can decide whether you die or not, and you know what I pick!" But Sora was looking at it from a different view. "But YOU are forgetting I can control this realm too, because it is my heart. You can search as much as you want, but this is the only realm of my heart that is a darkness. I command an irreversible permanent command- no more heartless will grow here- and as for you Ansem- You shall not stay at any portion of my heart!" Sora smiled. But Ansem wasn't suddenly vanishing to his original hiding place. He was still there. "You are not speaking your grammar correctly. I may not be able to stay, but a defined time is not set. Nor is my control over here!" He shouted. A real room of great architecture appeared around them. In the centre was a planet- Traverse town. "Now watch carefully. See this peaceful land? No heartless! None at all. Everyone is living in peace! Oh look, some of your friends- there's Yuffie! And wait- Donald and Goofy have just arrived! How perfectly splendid!" While maliciously laughing again, he raised his fists billions of heartless rose, big and small. "Donald! Goofy! NO!!!" That's it for now- Sorry about the wrong upload, that really ruined everything. ( but please review now that is it up! Second chapter coming soon. 


	2. Problem Started

Obvious messages to serious people: I don't own kh! (duh!) Authors Notes: Please recognise that these "facts" aren't the story! I've GATHERED, not created the hole thing. These are fragments of the story! It still has truth in it, though. Some things DO happen. ( Just enjoy, and don't get too excited or completely shocked because this isn't the actual game script. :P  
  
"Donald! Goofy! NO!!!" The effect of these words made Ansem jump. Suddenly, Sora had an idea. "After all, this is my heart and I decide what goes on here!" Sora stretched a wide smile across his face. "True, but you don't decide what goes on elsewhere!" But Sora's smile only faltered slightly. "Yes, but what if I were to say- Your primary exsistence in any portion of my heart in any form is banned and now impossible to alter. If this rule is somehow broken, you will be sent back to nothingness!" And Sora watched Ansem slowly break away into what seemed dust. An invisible force demolished any surroundings and the centre object vanished. Sora was left in peace, but he knew what was happening to his friends. He knelt on his knees, feeling trapped. Pressing his hands against the ground, a bright light surrounded him. He pulled his head to face upwards and soon brightness exploded throughout this place. Sora felt himself tearing to shreds, being disembowled and his component atoms flying everywhere. Soon everything went black, and he drifted into a sleep.  
  
Sora awoke in a gummi ship. But wait- this was no ordinary one- it had the surrounding of a heartless's architecture. Usually these were manned by one shadow, so he drew his key blade and ventured to the pilot room. There was a heartless and Sora immediately removed it's head. Taking control of the ship, he sped towards Traverse town. From the distance he could see all the power was out, but that didn't matter because there was still enough daylight to find his friends.  
  
Sora landed his ship in the docking area. There was no one to be seen there, but sure enough there were little yellow eyes. He fled from this dark room and out into the open. He heard and saw nothing but the wind whistle. Bang! Some building crashed in the distance. It was the accessory shop. It tumbled to ruins, and on top of it was a massive heartless, swinging it's arms in all directions. It fired surplus dark energy balls, which exploded and destroyed anything in it's path. Shadow heartless rose from these, and some heartless joined together to form another one of the really strong ones. Drawing his key blade, Sora slashed at the heartless. He did a flip and flew forwards holding his blade in front of him. Aiming for the main heartless's head, he got his aim ready. But he was nearly there as the heartless smashed him away. He came back and sliced the heartless's head off and it vanished. Upon landing he soon learnt that Ansem was watching his every move. Billions of heartless had risen, and now they were all transforming into separate tall strong monsters. This was too much for Sora. He flipped backwards, slashed one in the head. Jumping on its collapsing corpse, he flipped forward and shoved his blade into another. Cutting feet off and causing a chain reaction of tumbling heartless, he killed out the weakest before moving to the harder. But now he was surrounded by too many of them, all gathering dark energy balls. They cast them all into the air, causing a massive black ball of fury. Then, some of them sacrificed themselves to make the energy ball stronger while the rest kept adding to it. Soon it was overtaking all of traverse town. Once it had gathered enough, it shot down at Sora. The blackness of evil and hatred was getting closer. Closer. soon a metre away. Then it stopped where it was- His friends Donald and Goofy were holding their staff and shield against it. Light poured from their hearts and into their weaponry, furthermore causing the black energy ball to weaken and become smaller. "Don't give up, Sora! Remember when we first joined together? No sad faces!" Goofy shouted. And Sora couldn't suppress a grin. Suddenly massive beams from his key blade shot out and made the dark energy ball disappear entirely. The beams survived and slashed through all the remaining heartless, but soon ran out. More heartless rose. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Yelled Donald. He was glad that he had his friend back. Goofy fired up the ship and they jumped in it and closed the hatch while dark balls zoomed passed them. "Phew!" They all said at once and slumped down on a nearby chair. "Sora!" Donald said in his usual blocked-nose tone. "Why did you attack us like that! I thought we were friends!" Donald sat with his arms crossed. Sora slowly raised his head, Donald and Goofy could just make out red slits for eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room and into his room in one of the many ship's compartments. As he did this, he left a trail of blackness. Heartless rose and without knowing he slammed the door and left Donald and Goofy to fight them.  
  
It was an easy fight, almost like holding a toy above a two-year-olds desperate clutching hands. They weren't interested in the heartless, but in Sora's change of mood- or more like personality. They rushed to the room and upon opening a gush of black mist rished past them and escaped out the air vents. Sora was there, but back to normal and fighting the heartless. He beckoned them to help, but he soon began to become consumed by the heartless. "Sora! No!" Donald and Goofy said in unison. But it was too late. He slowly sunk into the floor- arms flailing everywhere- and there was nothing but a keyblade. A flash of light escaped from it, and it turned dark. A figure rose from the ground- hooded in a brown cloak. He grabbed the keyblade tightly, and bent it. He cast it into the floor and it, too, sunk into a dark swirl.  
  
Where am I? Sora thought. A voice ecchoed somewhere- We meet for a third time in the recent day. Sora was utterly confused- and suddenly it began to come back to him. First time, he had discovered Ansem inside his heart. Upon banishing him from there, Sora found himself in Traverse Town. After fighting the heartless, he again was taken in- but he had no memory of this. All he remembered was jumping into the ship, feeling funny and walking to his compartment. Ansem started to speak again. "Ah, coming back to you now? You probably don't remember the second time- You were overwhelmed by a small army of heartless I brew up upon your arrival. And- now I have my chance of finally becoming ruler over all the worlds!" Sora didn't believe the end of what Ansem said- it was impossible. "Yes- the keyblade is destroyed, in other words light has faded. Think of one single candle in the middle of outerspace. Does it last forever, like darkness? No- It runs out- out of time. As you are the candle in my view, I am the darkness! Supreme darkness- If you care to remember. Now your final fight begins!" And Ansem appeared out of nowhere,- at the same time Sora's keyblade fell- it was black, and bent. "You see, there are new heartless brewing. But alas you will not be there to see them." Said Ansem as he rose his fist. A million heartless rose and blasted him into nothingness. "Goodbye, Sora. This is death!" And Sora was pushed by some invisible force again, and soon landed in a dark tunnel. Only inches away was the end of the tunnel- darkness. At the other end was light. He pulled himself together and upon standing up he was dragged closer to the darkness. So this was the choice between life and death, he thought. He thought of Donald- and the grip released from his shoulders. He paced forward, but was grabbed again by some massive invisible hands. He thought of Goofy, and got closer and closer. He thought of Kairi- and Riku- and Donald and Goofy- and he was zooming out to the light of the cave. Once he got out, he appeared back on the Gummi Ship behind his friends. "I'm back, and this time there's no messing around."  
  
They were still fighting off the remaints of the heartless as a squadron of heartless came hurtling their way. At the same time, their screen flashed with a new world, just inbetween a warp near Traverse Town and the realm of Hercules. It was a bit to their left, exactly where a large group of heartless were coming. Suddenly the screen flashed dots of heartless surrounding them, and as they finished off the heartless they ran to the gunners and pilot control areas. They began firing lasers, missiles, machine guns but it was no use- all this together could just damage the front of the enemy. It seemed that they had some new shield, and it took too long to destroy it. The ships were closing in, soon bombarding the trio with everything they had. Sora tried dodge as much as he could, but it was no use. Soon they were on fire, and hurtling in all directions. They were blasted by a massive laser and went zooming backwards- straight into a warp hole. Now they were doomed to die- this warp hole with it's gravity would crush the already weak frame of the ship, killing all occupants too. The motors were destroyed, and soon they were hurtling though. Two last voice filled the air- "C'mon Sora! We can do this together, don't give up now! Came the familiar voice of a boy a year older than Sora. Then came a female's voice- calm and happy. "Sora! No! One chance, they say. The keyblade is destroyed, but only one form of it. Sora- I love you!" Sora heard a tear drop to the ground, and before fainting, took one last glimpse around him. Two bodies seemed stale, dead.  
  
******** Ok- end of chap 2. Pretty bad use of language, I'll agree. But I was rushed- and everyone wanted the second chapter. Third up soon! 


End file.
